WICK
by Uncle Qrow1632
Summary: Before Team RWBY was Ozpin's favorite, there were two teams he liked. One was Team STRQ and the other was Team WICK. However this is not's STRQ's story, but WICK's story. Follow the story of four people from all walks of life who want to use their abilities to protect Remnant.


**UNBREAKABLE TRAILER**

_"__To do what is good, sometimes you have to do what is bad."_

A young teenager stood in a study while facing a man who was likely his father. The study had bookshelves on one end and various smithing tools on the other and a window that overlooked the grounds. The man paced before looking at the boy and sighing, "I know you wanted to become a Huntsman, but the family business needs you more than ever. Our profits continue to grow and as such, we need more people to help. You're going to have to stay here, I'm sorry William."

The teen clenched his fist and quickly left the study. He went to his room and shut himself in there as he looked at the posters of the various schools. Atlas was nice, but it was cold and everyone was militaristic. While he enjoyed that, being an Atlas soldier did not appeal to him as he wanted to at least stand out and lead his own team. For the rest of the day he would stay in his room while thinking of what to do. Finally it his him and he began to pack. Thankfully he was allowed to keep the Atlas Combat School issued backpack and used it to pack his clothes after he changed into his battle attire. His sword rested in its scabbard on his side and his shield covered the backpack as he put it on so now he was completely protected.

There would be a knock at the door and he sighed while turning around, knowing he was probably busted. The door then opened and a little girl, about nine or ten, entered the room and looked at him with huge eyes upon seeing what he was wearing. She then ran over and began beating on his though even though it didn't affect him, "You promised, you promised, you promised! You said you wouldn't leave me! I wanna come too! Please! Please! Please! Take me with you!"

William sighed and took a knee as he put his hands on her shoulders as he knew that calmed her down. He then looked her in the eyes as a way to help her calm down, though seeing her this panicked made his stomach drop as she got upset due to her separation anxiety when it came to him. There was only one way to placate her since he was doing this behind his father's back and he knew that he'd be cut off financially the moment his father found out.

"I'm going to come back and visit, but you know that once father makes up his mind there's no changing it."

To this, the girl sniffled but nodded as she was also familiar with how headstrong her father was on ideas. She would then lean forward and tightly hug him as she kept sniffling. However she pulled away and tried to beam up at him but instead ended up giving him huge puppy eyes. William chuckled at that and kissed her cheek goodbye before sneaking out to the front door. However, it wouldn't be that easy as the front door began and tapping could be heard. His blood ran cold as he saw the black and white head of a Grimm.

However he didn't recognize the Grimm but it seemed like a Teryx variant that didn't have wings and was smaller. He drew his sword and its attention snapped to him and it took a step forward while opening its mouth and making a cawing sound. That same cawing sound would then come back from either side of him. He then looked to either side and saw two more of them which made him gulp as he was now genuinely scared. Despite this, he would charge the one ahead of him while making a sloppy overhead slash. The Grimm easily jumped out of the way and he suddenly fell on his stomach as something jumped on top of him.

This he had some idea of how to fight back. He would then push a button on his wrist and spikes would fly off the shield and impact into the Grimm, killing it as a spike pierced the head. The weight would vanish as the Grimm dissolved and he would roll onto his feet again. This time however the two other Grimm seemed more wary as they got low and their arms outstretched. Suddenly one of them would charge and jump out as it made a loud noise and he would raise his sword while closing his eyes, feeling the weight of the Grimm sink onto the blade and making him fall onto his back now.

The final Grimm was now very wary as its two other companions had been dispatched. It would try racing around the side, only to slip and crash into the wall. Will would now look quite surprised and held up his hand in shock while looking at it. He knew in that moment, he was the one who had done it out of sheer panic. Though he then remembered the Grimm and shook his head to now see it above him. In that moment his body's fight or flight response kicked in and he quickly swung his sword up and decapitated it while screaming in terror. He then quickly got up and ran out the front door, shoving it shut as he ran while hearing it bang behind him which made him scream louder. William wouldn't stop running until he got to Atlas Combat School, there he would fall over and pass out; sword still in hand.


End file.
